Mirt
| rules = 3.5 | age = | alignment = Chaotic good | source = | page = }} Mirt "the Moneylender" was a fat, wheezing old rogue, and retired adventurer. He made his fortune as an adventurer in Undermountain after a colorful career as a mercenary general. During this time Mirt, then known as Mirt the Merciless or the Old Wolf or Lord Walrus, made many enemies all over the Sword Coast, but also a few friends, notably Durnan a fellow adventurer and Undermountain explorer. Mirt was also one of the most infamous factors of Waterdeep. Post Spellplague At some time in late middle-age, Mirt was imprisoned within a magical hand axe. In 1479 DR a Cormyran noble named Marlin Stormserpent stole the axe from another noble family, mistakenly believing it was an artifact of The Nine. He called Mirt out of the axe and Mirt escaped into Suzail. In 1487 DR, Mirt made an effort to continuously thwart the scheming of Manshoon, or rather from even attempting to begin his scheming. The two of them had several meetings for drinks and passive-aggressive conversations in Suzail.Ed Greenwood (December 2014). The Herald. (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 0786965460 In 1488 DR, Mirt came to the aid of The Sage of Shadowdale, openly posing as a waiter and cook for several Archwizards trapped inside a spellstorm in Cormyr, thereby contributing to the protection of the mythical Lost Spell.Template:Cite book/Spellstorm (novel) In 1491 DR, Elminster and Mirt returned to the city of Waterdeep, both aiding the newly appointed Open Lord of Waterdeep, Laeral Silverhand, uncover the culprits behind a string of murders of Masked Lords. After the investigations, Mirt chose to stay with Laeral, serving as personal agent for the Open Lord.Ed Greenwood (June 7, 2016). Death Masks. (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 0-7869-6593-2 Personality Outwardly Mirt appeared to be a loud, tipsy braggart, but only a foreigner to Waterdeep would underestimate his agility and cunning. These qualities made him far richer late in life, as an investor and business man, than his years as an adventurer ever did, despite his being one of the few adventurers to emerge alive with wealth from Undermountain. Relationships Mirt was a Harper as well as a Masked Lord of Waterdeep and had a heart of gold, despite the relative frequency with which he entered unruly tavern brawls. Many of the commoners suspected Mirt to be a Masked Lord, and Mirt on more than one occasion engaged in secretly spreading rumors stating that he was not. He was one of the few trusted friends of Evermeet and had a portal that could give him access to the Elven island when he so wished. He carried a Purple dragon ring, which allowed him to speak in Azoun's name. Family His wife and heir , Asper, was an informal member of the Gray Hands. Associates *Ieiridauna Amalree is the Watchghost of Mirt's Mansion in Waterdeep. Appearances * Crown of Fire * Elminster Enraged page 51 * Elminster in Hell * Elminster's Daughter * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel * Elminster Must Die * Bury Elminster Deep * Silverfall * Realms of the Underdark: "A Slow Day in Skullport" * The Herald * Death Masks References Notes Sources Novels * * * * Category:Fighters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Lords of Waterdeep Category:Merchants Category:Moneylenders Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Factors